iLove Frozen Pizzas
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: In iBeat the Heat, how does Freddie know what Sam's doing when she sticks her head in the freezer? Seddieish, oneshot, kind of friendship.


**I have waayy too much free time…and today I was watching iBeat the Heat and this idea popped into my head when I asked my brother, "I wonder how Freddie knew what Sam was doing?" Just a short oneshot **

**Also thanks to all who reviewed iGet Detention Because of Sam. That story got a lot more reviews and favorites than I thought it would, and it made me really happy, so thanks a lot!**

iLove Frozen Pizzas

Ten minutes after Freddie got home from school, someone banged frantically on the door.

Freddie peeped through his peephole, expecting his mother who'd run to the store after she'd noticed the lack of vegetables (or vegetable-based products) in their freezer and was back early (she usually took a few hours with her "careful vegetable selection"), or even Carly, stopping by for a nice visit or coming with a new iCarly idea. Instead, he saw none other than Samantha Joy Puckett.

He opened the door. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"My air conditioning broke," Sam stated boredly.

Freddie cocked one eyebrow. "How did that happen?"

Sam snickered. "Eh, my mom had one of her boyfriends over, and he brought his little girl over with her. She took the last Popsicle, I got mad, slapped it out of her hand, it flew across the room, landed on the air conditioner, the juice dripped down into it cause we were all too lazy to pick it up, and then today the air conditioner was broken." She shrugged.

Freddie had to laugh. In most **normal** houses, this might have been prevented by someone PICKING UP THE POPSICLE, but it was so typical of Sam that he didn't doubt it was typical of her relatives or the people her mom chose to date. Suddenly, a possible solution for Sam popped into his head. "Can't you just go to Carly's house?"

Sam shot him an incredulous look. "Don't you remember, Freddork? Carly's going to visit her granddad in Yakima," she imitated a vomiting person as she said that, "for the next two weeks, with Spencer. So I can't go to Carly's house."

"Break in," Freddie suggested. "Gosh, you're Sam Puckett. Everyone knows that's your favorite hobby."

"Can't," Sam groaned. "Spencer bought a Sam-Proof lock."

Freddie laughed. "They actually have those now?"

Sam shrugged, grinning. "Apparently word got out when SOMEONE told everyone on iCarly about my lock-picking habits and then some nub that hates me or something invented the lock."

Freddie smirked. "This makes me even gladder that I said that."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Now, can you just let me inside?"

Freddie's eyebrow shot up again. "You're actually asking?"

Sam scowled. "Do you want me to force my way inside, Frednub?"

"Uh, no." A shocked Freddie replied. "Um, come on in." He stepped out of the doorway, creating a pathway for Sam.

She stepped in. "Crazy here?"

"Nah, she went to go get some more veggies from the grocery store, she won't be back for a few hours," Freddie replied, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Wanna watch TV or something?"

"Sounds good," Sam laughed, following Freddie to the television. "You know me all too well, Fredduchini."

"Well, I have known you since kindergarten, longer than even Carly has," Freddie reminded her, settling down on his couch.

"Wanna watch the MMA fight?" Sam asked, pushing a bunch of fancy buttons on Freddie's remote control.

"Sure….wait, aren't those things Pay Per View?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Yeah, I charged it to your mom's credit card," Sam informed him.

"How do you know my mom's credit card number….wait, you charged it to MY MOM'S credit card?" Freddie began to pace around. Soon, a rhyme his mother often repeated when she had out her credit card. "If to his mom's credit card Freddie charges a dollar, his mommy will surely scream and holler!"

"Well, it's not a dollar," Sam reassured him. "It's seventy dollars."

"What?" Freddie shrieked. "SAM! How could you do that?"

"Eh, tell Crazy I did it," Sam shrugged. "You of all people should know that I don't care about getting in trouble."

"Fine," Freddie said as he sort of relaxed on to the couch once again and began watching the MMA fight. As expected, Shelby Marx once again won out over her much larger opponent. Absentmindedly, Freddie muttered, "I wonder what would happened if you fought Shelby, Sam."

Sam looked up. "I'd win, of course."

The fights continued. An hour later, Sam announced, "I'm starved, Fredweird." When Freddie didn't look up (he knew this could only lead to misery), she demanded, "Get me some food!"

Freddie groaned. "Just go look in the fridge, Sam."

Compliantly, Sam hopped up from the couch and began scavenging around in his fridge. Freddie didn't hear anything for a few minutes. He decided this was a good thing, knowing Sam. But then, he heard loud chewing noises and felt the temperature drop. It was time for him to investigate.

Freddie walked into the kitchen and immediately yelled, "Sam!"

Sam turned around, a slice of frozen pizza still stuck in her mouth. "What? Isn't this cool? I can eat your frozen pizzas and cool off at the same time! Oh my gosh, I love frozen pizzas that are still frozen! You want one? I already ate five!"

"I didn't give you permission to eat 5 frozen pizzas!" With his newly acquired strength, he jerked Sam out of the fridge and slammed the door shut. "No more pizza!"

Sam stared at him, eyes completely wide. "When did you get so strong?"

"Same time the voice changed," Freddie growled. "Now, how many of my frozen pizzas did you plan to sneak to your house behind my back?"

Sam reluctantly pulled out 4 pizzas from behind her.

"Ugh, I thought five," Freddie groaned. "Well, put them back."

"What if I don't?" Sam challenged.

"I won't let you come to my house anymore during the two weeks Carly is gone, and I'll get a Sam- proof lock," Freddie responded.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Looks like you've finally got a backbone, Fredlumps. Congratulations." She placed the pizzas back into the freezer.

"Um, thanks," Freddie muttered.

Sam patted him on the back, grinning. "No problemo, Freddo."

Three weeks later, during one of the biggest heat waves that Seattle had ever known, Sam stuck her head into Carly's fridge.

"What are you doing?" Carly called to her.

Freddie smirked knowingly. "She's either cooling off or eating your frozen pizzas. Probably both."

Carly marched over to the refrigerator and pulled Sam out. "Oh my gosh, you are eating my frozen pizzas!"

Freddie smirked again. _Oh, Sam. You're so predictable._

**Well, that was random, and pointless. It was Seddie-ish, more friendship than anything, but I thought it would be a fun challenge to do.**

***At the end, I changed a word of what Carly says to keep the K rating.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews make my day!**


End file.
